


The Wife Glowered

by orphan_account



Category: Fox's Peter Pan & The Pirates (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Repsaj tilted his head to one side as soon as Ailicec scowled in his arms.''I hate him!'' Tears filled Ailicec's eyes while her scowl remained.
Relationships: Cecilia/Jasper Hook





	The Wife Glowered

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

Repsaj tilted his head to one side as soon as Ailicec scowled in his arms.

''I hate him!'' Tears filled Ailicec's eyes while her scowl remained.

''I'm not always fond of my brother. When he orders me to be far from you. When I look after a pet cobra or protect him from his enemies.''

''Brother!''

After Repsaj recognized King Kooh's voice, he tensed and glowered. He turned to him.

''My enemies are here. You're going to protect your king.''

After Repsaj released Ailicec, he kissed her for a split second. His eye settled on King Kooh's pet cobra as it slithered into the bedroom. He faced Ailicec while her eyes widened.

''Ailicec is going to be fine,'' King Kooh said to Repsaj.

Frowning, Repsaj followed his king into a hallway where the latter's other warriors battled a handful of enemies. Swords clashed repeatedly. Repsaj watched while Kooh's hook contacted a sword twice. He revealed a blade and ran to one opponent.

Two men disarmed Repsaj with their weapons. One man held the wide-eyed latter's arms back. ''BROTHER!'' he shrieked.

A sword being raised was the last thing Repsaj viewed. His last thought? Ailicec being in his arms. Then there was darkness.

Moments later, Repsaj stirred and opened his eye. He found himself in a world of darkness. Repsaj sat up and began to wander aimlessly. What did he search for? His brother? His wife?

Many hours seemed to go by.

Repsaj paused as soon as he viewed a dark form appearing ahead. One eye widened when Ailicec approached him. He then smiled.  
''I found you.''

Repsaj embraced Ailicec as she smiled with him. After he kissed his wife, he released her. Sudden confusion formed in his eye.  
''Why are you here?''

Ailicec frowned. ''You don't remember the cobra slithering into our bedroom earlier?'' She viewed Repsaj's wide eye after she revealed the snake's bite mark on her leg.

THE END


End file.
